peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
White Sasha
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality ''' Sasha is not technically shy, but she’s definitely not an attention-seeker. However, she will take the lead if the situation requires it - if only to quickly draw back from limelight after it. Sasha has a healthy sense of humour and is usually cheerful (and sometimes a bit sarcastic!). She’s easy to get along and to work with, but at the same time she’s fairly picky whom to forge friendships with. Sasha’s not a party girl by any means, and thus unlikely to be found in large crowds. Sasha very helpful and emphatic to those weaker than her, and won’t shy away to put herself in harm’s way to help others. She is a relentless fighter against crime and injustice, but at the same time, she’s a girl-next-door type who never lost touch with the world of the common citizens she was born into. She’s a humble team player who will always put her skills and powers to the best possible use, while not caring about who’s getting the headline. Sasha is utterly loyal to her friends and fellow heroes and she’d rather die than letting down her allies. Sasha is an outdoorsy type who thrives in summer. If it was up to her, villains would not be allowed to commit any crimes in winter, so she could stay in her warm, cozy home during the cold season and cuddle up at the fireplace with a good book. Other than that, she loves to collect clothing, and unlike many of her fellow heroes, she will be changing her costume fairly often. Oh, and she enjoys good food and drink and the company of people who are fun to be with. Having almost been killed by one, Sasha can’t tolerate dogs anywhere near her. She’s also afraid of being alone, particularly in parks. She has a very low tolerance for people who find it acceptable to exploit the weak and for injustice in general. And she hates morons and will let people know if she thinks they are one. In no uncertain terms. '''Appearance: At 6'0", Sasha is a very tall woman. She loves sports and workout and has a trained, athletic body to show it. Her most striking feature is her completely white hair, though - which is her natural hair colour. At first hating the rare whim of nature that made her the target of bullying by her high-school classmates, she later appreciated the angelic look it actually gave her. She’s suspecting a connection between her magic talents and her hair colour, but has no way to verify that. Sasha's hair is long, and of the time she's wearing it in a high ponytail. In contrast to many other heroes, Sasha decided against choosing an iconic costume for herself. She loves collecting clothing and will change her costume according to her mood. She'd never dye her hair for any reason, though. Skills: Sasha is a skilled sorceress, specializing in restorative and protective magic. She can quickly mend wounds and cast protective force fields to protect herself and her allies from harm. However, she’s well able to defend herself and her allies, should the need arise. Her landmark offensive power is her ability to cast searing lightning at her enemies. Other than her innate magic, Sasha is using only one other weapon: A magic lasso she can use with extreme accuracy. Last by not least, Sasha is highly intelligent, possessing an IQ in the high 180s. She's a quick learner and while her memory isn't quite photographic, it's the next best thing. Weaknesses: Sasha possesses the gift of strong magic, but her body is still as frail and vulnerable as any human’s. She can use her magic to protect (or even heal) herself, but if she’s caught off-guard, one single bullet could easily kill her. She also would fall easy prey to anyone who’d find a counter to her magic, since Sasha is neither physically strong nor skilled with any weapon other than her magic and her lasso. Despite her otherwise helpful and kind attitude, Sasha is borderline blunt to those she thinks deserve it and thus completely unable to suck up to anyone. Which is of course not always the smartest thing to do... Gear and Equipment: Sasha doesn't use any gear other than her magic lasso. Her powers and abilities are all innate.